


Lie And Say At Least Tonight

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Derek, Cemetery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Worried Scott, Worried Stiles Stilinski, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott’s little foray into the land of the almost dead, the pack is still no closer to figuring out who The Benefactor other than their theory that Lydia’s grandmother is still alive and very well might be the person trying to kill them all. If that wasn’t enough to deal with Stiles and Lydia plan on coming clean with their parents about the baby, but what happens when someone doesn’t take the news well? Meanwhile assassins are rounding every corner and Stiles is worried for the life of his unborn child and enlists an ally to protect Lydia and the baby when he isn’t around. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie And Say At Least Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Drunk Stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted. (NOT THE SUMMARY)

Lydia sat in the passenger side of the jeep staring at the entrance to the Sheriff’s Station. Her hands rested on her lap and her fingers picked nervously at the hem of her green dress. It had been two weeks since the day they were locked in the school and things had been busy since then.

With all parts of the dead pool list decoded the pack was actively searching for the Benefactor and after Scott’s little stunt the other day, their newest theory, one Lydia didn’t love, was that a banshee was behind the dead pool list. She still couldn’t believe that they not only faked Scott’s death, but that they didn’t tell her about it. She nearly had a panic attack when she heard one of the doctors talking about Scott’s untimely death.

If that hadn’t been enough the banshee behind everything might very well be her grandmother, something they were planning to look into soon…after they told their parents about the baby. Lydia blew out a breath and swallowed hard.

She and Stiles had gone to her doctor’s appointment yesterday during their lunch period at school and so far according to her obstetrician things seemed to be progressing nicely with the Blueberry.  The appointment had been on the longer side because they made Stiles fill out a bunch of paperwork about his family history, but he’d been cooperative, which Lydia wasn’t surprised about.

She was officially in her second trimester at fourteen weeks along and she and Stiles had asked the doctor a bunch of questions. Knowing things were going well with the Blueberry at least set her mind at ease. Now all they had to do was tell their parents, find the Benefactor, and avoid assassins while going to school and maintaining their grades…piece of cake. The feel of a warm hand against hers pulled Lydia from her thoughts. She glanced over at the father of her baby and arched an eyebrow.

Stiles studied her expression and despite the confidence in her expression and the casual way with which she arched an eyebrow in his direction he knew she was as anxious as he was. “It’s okay to be nervous.” He told her matter-of-factly. Hell, he was incredibly nervous. He had to keep reminding himself that his father loved him and would not shoot him in the middle of a police station for getting Lydia Martin pregnant…hopefully.

“I’m not nervous,” Lydia replied immediately, but at the look Stiles gave her she sighed. “It’s just…god this makes everything real. There’s so much going on, maybe we should wait until we figure out what’s going on with the Benefactor and if my grandmother is involved.” She told him quietly.

Stiles frowned and shook his head, lifting his hand from hers. “No, Lydia we’ve put this off long enough, plus you’re going to start showing soon. People are going to find out and if our parents find out from someone else…it’s not gonna be good.” He said knowing she knew all of this. But the truth was Stiles had an ulterior motive for wanting to tell his dad now.

They still had a town full of assassins and Lydia was incredibly high on their priority list, too high for Stiles’ liking, twenty million too high to be exact. And if his dad knew about the baby, well it was an excuse to get more protection for Lydia, which honestly right now would do a world of good to put his mind at ease. Stiles’ shifted his gaze to the girl beside him, “Ready?” He asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door open.

Lydia let out a sigh and nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be,” she mumbled following Stiles’ lead and pushing her door open. She slid out of the jeep closing the door behind her and walked around to the front waiting for Stiles on the sidewalk, arms crossed over her chest impatiently.

Stiles locked the doors and walked around the front of the jeep. His gaze fell on Lydia and he inhaled deeply, his gaze unwittingly roaming over her body. Her dress fit her like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right ways. Most people probably wouldn’t be able to notice the changes in her body; they weren’t overly obvious to the casual observer just yet. But to Stiles…they were evidence that his child—their little Blueberry, was currently taking up residence inside of his favorite Strawberry blonde.

She was practically glowing and not that he was staring, but her chest was definitely more ample than he remembered them to be and if that wasn’t enough of a change he could swear he saw the slightly hint of rounding to her flat stomach. He swallowed hard, god she was beautiful.

“What are you staring at?” Lydia asked shifted on her heeled feet feeling slightly uncomfortable, not entirely sure how to read the look on his face.

Stiles blinked and reached up rubbing the back of his neck as he shook his head, “What? Nothing—I mean I’m not, I wasn’t staring…We should head instead.” He told her pointing to the double doors of the station.

Lydia arched an amused eyebrow in his direction before dropping her hands and motioning towards the doors, “Well after you.”

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. He hesitated before walked over, placing his hand at the small of Lydia’s back and guiding her into the building. They moved through the double doors and Stiles paused briefly at the front desk. “Hey, Carla is my dad here?” He asked knowing he was.

Officer Rosenberg glanced up from the computer and smiled at the sheriff’s son, “Hi Stiles, yeah he’s here. Right through the back in his office,” she told him, “Want me to let him know you’re here?” She asked.

Stiles kept his hand against Lydia’s back and shook his head, “Nah, we’ll just head on back. Thanks.” He said with a grin of his own doing his best to hide his nerves. He moved passed the desk bringing Lydia with him. They moved through the station and the closer they got to his father’s office, the faster his heart seemed to beat.

Lydia could practically feel tension in Stiles’ body. They paused in front of the sheriff’s door and when he didn’t say anything or move for a solid minute she nudged him. “Are we going in?” She asked staring at the door. She could see the sheriff sitting at his desk and just knowing what they had to tell him made her heartbeat pick up speed.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah,” he responded quietly. He rubbed his hands together and then stepped forward, pulling the door open with one hand.

Michael glanced up at the sound of his door opening and a hint of surprise crossed his face when he spotted his son with Lydia behind him. He smiled, “Hey you two, what brings you by? Everything alright?” He asked concern coloring his features.

Stiles opened his mouth, but nothing came out. How was he supposed to tell his father that he got Lydia pregnant without disappointing him?

Lydia glanced at Stiles and noticed his floundering so, she stepped forward and cleared her throat. “Stiles and I were wondering if you had a few minutes to talk to us…there’s something we need to tell you.” She stated matter-of-factly despite the fact that she was terrified the sheriff was going to hate her for trapping his son with a baby.

Michael glanced between the two teenagers and frowned. Something big was going on and he was almost afraid to ask what. He motioned to the seats in front of his desk. “I always have time for you…both of you,” he added glancing at Lydia.

Stiles turned his head to Lydia and nodded for her to sit first. When she walked around to the chair and sat he did the same, rubbing his hands up and down his legs. “Now dad, what I’m—we’re about to tell you…it’s gonna freak you out. But remember, I’m your only son and you love me.” He said as his hands continued to move his hands fidgeting with the armrests next.

Michael leaned forward, “What’s going on Stiles?” He asked his body tensing.

“Well, you see,” he paused shifting in his seat, “Actually it’s sort of funny,” he saw Lydia send a glare in his direction out of the corner of his eye, “Uh not funny, I mean--”

“I’m pregnant,” Lydia stated, hands resting on her lap as she kept her gaze on the sheriff, “Stiles is the father.” She added a few seconds later.

Michael’s mouth dropped open, as did Stiles’ and both Stilinski’s turned to look at her. Lydia shifted uncomfortably in the chair, but kept her head held high.

“Are you kidding?” Stiles asked a hint of annoyance in his tone, “After everything we practiced and talked about _that’s_ how you tell him?” He asked.

Lydia shrugged her tone mildly defensive, “You kept stuttering. You were never going to get it out and it’s not like we have all day. We still need to talk to my mom. It’s better to just rip off the band aid.” She responded.

Stiles opened his mouth, but before he could say anything his father’s voice boomed through the room.

“Pregnant?” He all but shouted and both Stiles and Lydia winced.

Stiles hunkered down in his chair a bit glanced over his shoulder and towards the glass windows checking to see if anyone out there had heard his father’s exclamation. But when he spotted everyone going about their regular activities he assumed they hadn’t. “Yes, with child,” he spoke and when his dad glared at him he made a face, “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Michael glanced between the two teenagers in front of him, so beyond confused. He leaned forward again resting his arms on the desk not entirely sure what to say. “How did this happen?” He asked and then immediately backtracked when he saw Lydia’s mouth open. He held up a hand, “Don’t, I know _how_ it happened. But how…Son I thought you and Malia were seeing each other.” He questioned turning his gaze on his son.

Stiles inclined his head, “We are. This sort of happened before that, it was—we, well,” he sighed, “It was after Allison,” he replied quietly, “Lydia was upset and I was upset…and it just happened. It—it was an accident.” He rambled.

Michael glanced at Lydia in time to see her wince at Stiles’ words. He pursed his lips when he saw the pain on Lydia’s face. He had a feeling she didn’t exactly agree with his son’s description of their night together, but he wasn’t going to touch that right now. “How long? How far along?” He corrected.

Lydia held one hand over her other on her lap and she squeezed it tightly, keeping her voice even despite the heavy pain in her chest at Stiles’ words. “According to my doctor’s appointment yesterday, fourteen weeks,” she responded, “I know we’re young and we live in Beacon Hills and this whole thing is a terrible idea, but I’ve decided to keep the baby. I told Stiles I don’t expect anything from him, but--”

Stiles glared in her direction not sure why she was telling his father that, “But Stiles said he’s going to be there for the Blueberry no matter what.” He stated.

Michael stared at them, “What’s a Blueberry? You’ve lost me.” He said with a shake of his head.

Lydia pointed to her stomach, “We didn’t want to keep saying it and then Stiles started calling it a Blueberry and,” she paused and blew out a breath, “He’s your son.” She told him flippantly.

Michael’s lip twitched at Lydia’s exasperation despite the situation. “And apparently he’s the father of your child.” He responded right back.

Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose, “Yes, I’m aware, thank you.” She wasn’t really sure what else to say. But the sheriff didn’t seem too angry with them and she was so glad. Stiles’ dad was a nice man and she hated to think that he’d somehow blame her or dislike her for getting Stiles into this mess. This was all her fault, she should have known better. She should have never forgot the condom. A warm hand on her arm startled her from her thoughts. Lydia blinked and glanced up at the sheriff and Stiles who were both looking at her with concern on their faces. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Michael pushed his chair back, stood, and walked around the desk until he was sitting against the front of it between Stiles and Lydia. “Are you alright sweetheart? I called your name a few times and you didn’t answer.”

Stiles pursed his lips, “Are you feel sick? Is it the morning sickness? I thought the Blueberry was finally giving you a rest with that.” He said with a frown.

Lydia nodded, “It is,” she replied, “I’m feeling alright a little tired. Sorry I zoned out for a minute, but sheriff I just want you to know we’re handling this responsibly. I’m going to my doctor’s appointments and I’m going to talk to my mother today…and Stiles and I,” she glanced at the boy in question; “We’re figuring things out.”

Michael nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Pregnant, I can’t believe this is happening…and now.” He ran a hand over his face. “There’s a lot we’re going to need to sit down and discuss, things about money, doctor’s what you plan to do about school after the baby is born…” His voice trailed off and his chest tightened. God, he didn’t know how to handle this, it was definitely one of those conversations he wished his wife was around for. Claudia would have known exactly what to say.

Michael let out a heavy breath, “I’m disappointed,” he told them, “The two of you are two of the brightest kids I know and you each should have known better than to make this kind of mistake,” he saw his son open his mouth, but he held up a hand, “But I’m not going to punish you for this…I’m not going to yell and get angry because this---Blueberry,” he said not wanting to even think the word baby at the moment, “Is going to be enough to deal with without adding more stress to things.” He wondered if the pack knew…if Melissa knew.

“We’re going to start weekly family dinners, a place we can all go to try and figure out how this is going to work and,” his voice cut off and he shook his head, “I never wanted this for you…either of you. You’re both already dealing with so much.” They’d all been through hell and back over the past six months and Michael hated that now they’d be facing a whole new set of responsibilities and challenges.

Stiles’ felt his heart clench and his eyes burn as he pushed himself out of his chair, “I know dad…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I know we’ve got a lot going on with the Eichen House bills and the house and everything. I just didn’t think, I don’t mean to be a burden, I never do…I’m just sorry.” He whispered doing his best to keep the tears from falling. He wanted to be strong for Lydia, but god…he was terrified and telling his dad, well it had only made things more real.

Michael shifted and pulled his son into a hug. He held him in a tight grip and patted him on the back, “You’re not a burden Stiles…I love you and I’ll love this kid,” he told him, “But you and Lydia aren’t alone. You’ve got an entire support system.” He pulled back glancing at the girl in question who looked like she was seconds from breaking down into tears. He motioned for her to come to him.

Lydia hesitated a second before standing slowly and stepping towards the sheriff. She let out a startled noise when he pulled her into a hug. But after a few seconds she returned it, her heart warming as her eyes got glassy. “Thank you for not hating me,” she whispered, “And thank you for being so kind…I—it means a lot.” She mumbled.

Stiles watched his father hugging Lydia and his entire chest warmed. They had each other, they had the pack and they had his dad and Ms. McCall. They weren’t alone and Stiles was sure Lydia’s mom would be on board too. They were going to be able to do this…they’d figure it out. They always did.

The sound of a phone vibrating made Lydia slowly pull away from the hug and she glanced over at Stiles who was fumbling around in his pockets for his phone. She watched as he fished it out and relief crossed his face.’

“It’s Malia,” Stiles said with a smile, “Finally I’ve been calling her for days, I’m gonna just run outside really quick and take this,” he told them before moving to the door.

Michael watched his son go and then his gaze fell on Lydia. “Was she angry when he told her about,” he pointed to her stomach, “The Blueberry?” He asked as he watched Lydia shift back to her seat and sit down, hands resting over her stomach.

“Surprisingly, no,” she responded trying not to be annoyed that he’d walked out in the middle of their conversation with his father. “When the school was quartered she found out Peter was her biological father and that Stiles had been keeping that from her. So she was angry.” Lydia told him with a one armed shrug as she glanced at the nails on one of her hands.

Michael studied Lydia for a moment before speaking, “You don’t like Malia much…do you?” He asked casually.

Lydia glanced up, her heartbeat picking up speed as she met the sheriff’s gaze. She swallowed heavily not entirely sure how to answer the question without coming off like a huge bitch. “I don’t really know her, but if I’m being honest I’m not looking to get to know her. So I suppose not. I just,” she hesitated, “I don’t think Stiles belongs with her…that’s all.” She said keeping her tone light, casual.

Michael opened his mouth, but before he could respond to what Lydia said Stiles burst into the room. He arched an eyebrow in his son’s direction.

“That was Malia,” Stiles told them even though they already knew that. “She’s at Derek’s right now and she’s finally agreeing to talk to me. I’m going to run over there and talk to her real quick,” he told them.

Lydia glanced over her shoulder at Stiles and pursed her lips, “What about me? You’re my ride Stiles and we need to go talk to my mom.” She reminded him since apparently he’d forgotten with all the Malia commotion. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Stiles nodded, “I know. I won’t be long I promise. You can hang out here with my dad, eat some brunch, I haven’t seen you eat today and that’s important,” he added, “I’ll be back in a hour, I promise.”

“But--” Lydia’s words were cut off by the sheriff.

“Stiles--” but the door was already closing behind him as he rushed out of the station. Michael sighed and folded his arms over his chest as his gaze dropped to Lydia.

Lydia sat there irritation coloring her features. She couldn’t believe he just up and left her there. Lovely, she seriously did not like Malia. She could feel the sheriff’s gaze on her and she looked up sending him a tight smile. “Well, I guess I’ll just be hanging out here for a bit…sorry for the inconvenience sheriff.” She said keeping her tone calm.

Michael reached out resting a hand on Lydia’s shoulder, “It’s not an inconvenience,” he told her, “Come on let’s get you some food.” He said helping her up.

Lydia sent him half a smile, a genuine one this time, “Okay,” she said softly as she followed him out of the office and into the main room to grab food.

______ 

Derek sat on his couch, head in his hands as he once again told himself to breath. He ran his hand over his face and then rested his arms against his legs as he glanced up at the coyote pacing in front of him. She was saying something, but honestly Derek had stopped listening a half hour ago and really all he wanted was for her to turn around and leave the same way she’d come. He’d been minding his own business reading a book when Malia showed up on his talking about Peter, asking question after question, that Derek had no clue how to answer. He sighed doing his best not to groan as he watched her pause in front of him.

“Are you listening to me?” She asked with a frown as she tugged on the bottom of her shirt. This wolf in front of her was supposed to be related to Peter and a friend of the pack. They’d gone all the way to Mexico to save him, but Malia wasn’t impressed.

Derek shook his head, “As a matter of fact, I’m not.” He told her as he pushed himself off the couch. “You show up on my doorstep without calling and start asking me all these questions about Peter…you realize he lives less than fifteen minutes from here. You can always go harass him.” He stated.

Malia pursed her lips together, “You are as Sour as Stiles says. Why won’t you just answer my questions? I’m still angry that everyone lied to me.” She told him pointedly crossing her arms over her chest.

Derek stared at her for a minute, eyebrow arched. “Well, I didn’t lie. I didn’t know. So if you’re having issues, take them up with your alpha or better yet, your boyfriend.” He told her, his jaw clenching as he spoke.

Before Malia could say anything else the loft door was tugged aside and Stiles walked into the room, breathing heavy.

Derek glanced over in his direction and despite his annoyance at no one knocking and had to admit he was mildly relieved to see the teenager. Maybe he could get Malia to leave. “Doors are made for knocking,” he commented.

Stiles looked up and made a face, “Or breaking down in your case,” he quipped before glancing at Malia. His expression softened slightly as he took a few steps towards her, “Hey…thanks for calling me back,” finally he added silently.

Malia pursed her lips and nodded. “Yeah, I thought maybe it was time we talked.” She told him still pretty upset by the fact that he had lied to her.

Stiles nodded. “I agree and Malia, I’m sorry, honestly I’m so sorry I lied. We were just trying to protect you and then we didn’t know how to tell you especially since it’s _Peter_.” He told her disdainfully. “I didn’t want to hurt you,” he explained honestly.

“Well you did by lying.” She dropped her arms and sighed as she turned towards him, “I was the last to know Lydia is having your baby and the last to know that Peter Hale is my biological father…is there anything else you’re lying about? Anything else that you haven’t told me?”  She asked, eyebrow lifted.

Stiles opened his made, cocked his head to the side and then shook it. “No, nothing else. Just those two things…those very large two things,” he added with half a smile. “So, are we okay?” He asked keeping his tone light.

Malia studied his face for a minute before shifting forward slowly and nodding as she reached out for him. “Yeah, I guess.” She said with a small smile.

Stiles returned the smile and pulled her into a hug. “Good,” he said as he rubbed her back gently.

Derek cleared his throat, “Yes good, now maybe you can get her to leave.” He suggested while crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the two teenagers.

Stiles pulled back from Malia and smirked. “She bugging you?” He asked lightly as he slid an arm around Malia’s shoulders.

Derek gave a sharp nod, “More than when Lydia was here the other day watching some movie on her laptop that made her turn into a human faucet for a good twenty-five minutes. Something about ‘Okay’s’ being an always?” He asked confused shaking his head. All he knew was that it took him close to a half hour to calm her down and a crying, pregnant, hormonal Lydia was terrifying.

Stiles chuckled, “Ah yes, she was watching The Fault in Our Stars again…” He paused and then frowned, “What was she doing here?” He asked eyeing Derek.

“Aren’t they friends?” Malia asked, “Or maybe they’re having sex. Lydia is always talking about her healthy sexual appetite. I told her ours was just as healthy.” She commented offhandedly.

Stiles winced. “That’s…great.” He reached up to rub the back of his neck and slipped his hand from her shoulder before turning back to Derek, “Though I’m sure that’s not the case. Is it Derek?”

Derek glanced at the ceiling briefly before his gaze fell to Stiles. “No, Lydia and I are just friends. She was here because she didn’t want to be alone I guess,” He shrugged, “She’s another one who doesn’t knock, just barges in. Now if you two don’t mind.” He motioned to the door.

Stiles hesitated and then glanced over his shoulder, “I need to talk to Derek and then I have to go back to the station. Lydia and I just told my dad about the baby and we need to go tell her mom, but maybe you can come by the house tonight?” He asked while reaching out and squeezing her hand gently.

Malia nodded, “I can. And we can discuss Peter and everything you know about him…good or bad.” She told him before leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips before turning and heading for the door.

Stiles watched her go with an open mouth and when the door shut behind her he shook his head and turned back to Derek. “She’s making a lot of progress,” he said.

Derek’s brows lifted in unison, “If you call that progress I don’t want to know what she was like when you started. What’s going on?” He asked. “Is everything with Lydia okay?” He asked his brows furrowing with worry.

Stiles nodded, “Everything is okay…for the moment. But we’ve both seen the dead pool list. You, Lydia and Scott are pretty much the crème de la crème of supernatural creatures.” He stated.

Derek studied Stiles and though he was putting up a brave front he could smell the fear and anxiety coming from him. “You’re scared.” He said.

Stiles met Derek’s gaze his expression turning serious, “Hell yeah I’m scared. I’m seventeen, I’m still in high school, I’m about to be a father and oh yeah the mother of my Blueberry is on a supernatural hit list and she’s worth twenty _million_ dollars,” he snapped.

Derek stayed quiet and let Stiles vent knowing that he needed to. Since this whole thing happened he hadn’t seen Stiles really breakdown once whether it be yelling or crying or anything really. And Derek knew the teenager had to be feeling something.

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Derek shrugged, “It’s fine. And yeah I remember what the list says,” he replied slipping his hands into his pockets. “What do you want me to do?” He asked as he walked back over to the couch and sat down. He knew Stiles wouldn’t be bringing up the dead pool if he didn’t have a reason. 

Stiles followed Derek with his eyes and watched the other man silently. “You’ve been good to Lydia…helpful. You’ve been watching out for her and protecting her and,” he paused and swallowed hard, “And I really appreciate that.” He let out a breath. “I was hoping maybe you could keep doing that. I plan to be there for Lydia as much as humanly possible, but I can’t be everywhere at once.”

Stiles hesitated before he moved forward and sat on the coffee table in front of the older wolf. “This might sound crazy, but I trust you.” He let out a short chuckle, “I trust you with the most important things to me. Lydia and our lemon sized baby.”

Derek arched an eyebrow, “Lemon sized?” He asked confused.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “It’s Lydia…you thought I researched? She can tell you pretty much everything about pregnancy week-by-week. It’s kind of cute and I got this app--”

Derek held up a hand, “I get it,” he said before Stiles could pull out his phone and try to show him. “I will be here.” He said simply. “I’ll make sure she’s okay, you know I will.” He replied without any hesitation. If he was being honest, it meant a lot to him that Stiles trusted him that much. They’d come a long way since first met…not that he was going to tell him that, but still. Besides, there was something about Lydia that he couldn’t seem to ignore. She’d been dealt a pretty rough hand lately and yet she’d handled things with a lot more grace than most people would and Derek respected that.

Stiles sent Derek a hesitant smile, “Thanks, I know Scott’s around and we’ve got the whole pack, but I just want to make sure Lydia’s got some extra protection especially now. We’ve all lost a lot. I don’t want to add anyone else to that list,” Stiles didn’t know if he’d be able to survive that. He cleared his throat, “Speaking of Lydia, I should probably get back to the station I sort of left her there to come talk to Malia,” he said sheepishly.

Derek lifted a brow, “That was awfully brave of you. And you plan on going back there to get her?” He asked amused.

Stiles made a face, “Yes, it’s barely been a half hour. How mad could she possibly be?” He asked as he nodded his goodbye to Derek and headed for the door.

Derek just shook his head knowing how testy Lydia could get especially when it came to Malia.

______

 Lydia took the paperwork the sheriff gave her and slipped it into the folder inside the cabinet in the main part of the station. She let out a sigh as she walked back over to the empty desk and grabbed another set of papers, her gaze drifting towards the clock. Stiles had left to go talk to Malia over thirty minutes ago and he _still_ wasn’t back yet. She was getting incredibly annoyed not just at the fact that he’d left her at the station, but that Malia was obviously more important than she was. It was something that had been bothering her for a while, but even more so now. 

There she was pregnant with his baby and still Malia came before them. And that hurt. Lydia shook herself out of her thoughts and jerked the folder from the desk dropping a bunch of papers in the process. She groaned and bent down to pick them up when another set of hands started pushing them together. Lydia glanced up a hint of surprise crossing her face when she spotted Deputy Parrish. “I’ve got this, sorry about that I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing,” she admitted reaching to take the papers from him. 

Jordan smiled at the red head, “It’s not a problem,” he said while gathering the papers up and standing offering her a hand to help her up, “I see the sheriff’s put you to work.” He commented lightly.

Lydia glanced up hesitating for a second before taking his hand and letting him pull her up gently. She sent him half a smile, “Thanks and yeah, I’m just waiting for Stiles to get back and it seems to be taking him a bit longer than I anticipated so I got bored,” more like she needed something to occupy her  hands so she didn’t call Stiles and ask where the hell he was.

Jordan nodded. “Makes sense,” he said with a warm smile. The red head intrigued him ever since they found those bodies together he’d been hoping to get some more time alone with her. She was different, there was something about her that drew him in and he had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that she was always in the middle of things and no one knew how or why. “Do you think Stiles will be back soon?” He asked glancing at the clock, “It seems it’s about time for my lunch break, maybe you want to grab something to eat with me and talk for a bit while you wait.” He suggested.

Lydia opened her mouth, but before she had a chance to say anything she felt the steady pressure of a hand at the small of her back and tilted her head to the side expecting to see Stiles and mildly surprised when she saw the Sheriff. 

Michael arched an eyebrow at Jordan Parrish, “Is something wrong Deputy?” He asked keeping his tone conversational. He’d seen the younger man make his way over to Lydia the minute she dropped the papers on the floor and he didn’t exactly like the looks his deputy was giving her.

Jordan straightened up and shook his head, “No sheriff, everything’s fine,” he replied as he swallowed hard, “I was just asking Lydia if she wanted to head over to the kitchen and grab some lunch.” He explained.

Michael cocked his head to the side. “I see, well I’m pretty sure Stiles is on his way back and I know there are a few things they need to do, so maybe next time.” He stated leaving no room for argument.

Lydia pressed her lips together her gaze darting between the two men as they sized each other up. Well this was strange and yet at the same time kind of nice. The sheriff was obviously being a bit overprotective, but well it was nice having someone care.

Jordan nodded, “Sure, well I guess I should head out for my break than,” he said letting his voice trail off as his gaze shifted towards Lydia.

Michael nodded, “I think that’s a good idea.” He responded. He watched Parrish nod before placing the papers back on the desk, turning and heading down the hallway. He waited until the other man was out of sight before turning to face Lydia, “You okay?” He asked concern etched onto his face.

Lydia’s chest warmed at the concern she saw on the sheriff’s face. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks for that. Deputy Parrish is nice, but I get the feeling he wants something from me and I’m just not in a place to add something else to my plate.” She told him quietly.

Michael nodded as he reached up and squeezed Lydia’s shoulder gently, “That’s understandable.” He was silent for a minute, “Do you know what you’re going to say to your mother?” He asked motioning for her to follow him back into his office.

Lydia put the folder down and walked with him as she shook her head. “Honestly? No clue, probably the same thing we told you…If we ever actually get there.” She responded doing her best not to sound too annoyed, but knowing she wasn’t exactly pulling it off.

Michael’s gaze flickered to Lydia and it was clear to see she was upset with his son, really he couldn’t blame her. Stiles wasn’t exactly coming across responsible with the way he’d taken off when Malia called. He walked over to his desk and leaned against the front of it as he rested his arms across his chest. “I’m sure Stiles will be back soon and everything is going to be fine.” He paused, “I know we don’t talk often, but if you ever need anything you can always come to be Lydia…after all,” his gaze dropped to her stomach, “We’re family now.”

Michael glanced back up at her and held her gaze, “No matter what happens between you and my son, you’ll always be the mother of my grandchild…and I’ll be here if you need me.” He told her wanting to make that clear. Stiles had loved Lydia since third grade, but it hadn’t gone unnoticed that things between them had been strained since just after Allison’s death. But he had faith that they’d work it out and even if they didn’t Michael wanted Lydia to know he’d be there for her regardless.

Lydia couldn’t help the moisture that pooled in her eyes and before she could stop herself she was moving forward and wrapping her arms around the sheriff’s neck.

Michael was startled by the action, but he dropped his arms and hugged her back hesitantly, patting her lightly.

“Thank you, Sheriff,” Lydia’s voice was soft as she spoke. “I know that this isn’t what you wanted for Stiles and that you’re probably incredibly disappointed,” she said as she pulled back enough to look him in the face, “But it means the world to me that you’re being so nice about this. It’s…a lot with everything else going on. And knowing you’re here for us, it helps.” She explained. They were going to need all the help they could get.

“Of course,” he responded, “Lydia--”

“Hey, I’m back. Sorry that took so long, I ran into some traffic on the way here,” Stiles said as he walked into the office pausing when he saw the tears in Lydia’s eyes. Concern crossed his face and he closed the distance between them quickly placing a hand against her arm, “Are you okay? What happened?” He asked, his brows drawing together.

Lydia shook her head, “I’m fine, I was just talking to your dad,” she replied as she reached up to wipe her eyes before the tears could fall. She’d been getting so emotional lately over the most ridiculous things and she hated it. “But we should probably go if we’re going to make it to my house before my mom leaves,” she said as she glanced at Stiles. “Are you ready?” She asked with an arched eyebrow all signs of her tears gone.

Stiles blinked, glanced between his father and Lydia and then inclined his head while holding up his keys. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” he told her, “Do you have everything you need?”

“My stuff is at the desk outside.” She responded before turning towards the sheriff and smiling, “Thanks again sheriff.”

Stiles’ eyes followed her as she turned and headed out of the office before sighing and following behind her. A hint of amusement crossed Michaels face as he watched them go. He knew things between them were tough, but hopefully they’d be able to work things out if not for themselves then for the baby.

______

Stiles drove down the road his gaze drawn to Lydia as they sat silently in his car. She hadn’t said one word since they left the station and he wasn’t sure if that was because she was nervous to talk to her mom or because she was angry at him. He cleared his throat, his fingers tapping gently against the wheel as he drove. “I’m sure everything is going to be fine,” he commented keeping his tone light.

Lydia glanced briefly at Stiles before going back to looking out the window. “I’m not really sure how you can think everything is going to be fine. I’m pregnant Stiles and we’ve got assassins coming after the pack, Derek’s name broke the third dead pool list, which no one’s told him yet by the way,” she pointed out, “And I’m going to be pregnant and ballooning like a whale for prom, if we survive until then. I don’t really see how anything is okay,” she repeated.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth before doing his best not to sigh. Angry, she was obviously angry. He took a calming breath and then let it out slowly, “Lydia, I don’t want to fight. We’ve still gotta tell your mom about the Blueberry and I think that’ll go a lot better if we aren’t at each other’s throats,” he said as he made a turn at the corner.

Lydia slid her gaze over to him and pursed her lips. “You probably should have thought about that before dumping me at the sheriff’s station and taking off,” she snapped.

Stiles held in another sigh, his gaze darting over to her. Oh yeah, angry was definitely the emotion in the car. “Lydia I was barely gone forty-five minutes,” he replied gently.

Lydia shook her head dropping her hands to her knees as she finally looked away from the window and over at Stiles. “You don’t get it do you? We were telling your father about the Blueberry, and you just left!” She stated rather loudly her chest tightening. “You keep saying you want to be there for me…for us and the second Malia called you took off. Is that how it’s always going to be? We’re just going to be the this,” she paused looking for the right word, “responsibility your saddled with that you’ll be there for when it’s convenient?” She asked trying to hide the tears in her eyes, but not doing a good job of it.

Stiles did sigh that time. How could she think that about him? He continued driving until he spotted her street. He made a left, drove halfway down the block silently and then slowly pulled into her driveway. He put the car in park, turned it off, and pulled out the keys before turning to face Lydia. The tears he saw her in eyes made his heart clench. He reached out to her hesitantly placing his hand over hers. “It’s not like that Lydia; you two are the most important things to me right now…you know that.” He said softly.

Lydia pressed her lips together and glanced down at their hands, “No I don’t. Today was supposed to be about us telling out parents about this…situation. I was supposed to be able to count on you and you left me. You left me with your dad who just found out we’re,” she pointed to her stomach, “having a baby and--”

“You’re what?” Natalie Martin’s sharp voice cut through the quiet afternoon air. She’d been heading out to go down to the lake house to check in on how the open house was going when she’d spotted her daughter and Stiles in his jeep. She’d been walking over to say hello when her daughter’s words hit her ears.

Lydia’s head whipped around and her eyes widened, “Mom, I can explain,” she quickly unbuckled herself and pushed the door open, her heartbeat picking up speed. This wasn’t how she planned on telling her mom. She was going to poor her some wine, give her an explanation and tell her they had a plan and solutions and they were getting ahead of this pregnancy one hundred percent…but if the look on her face was anything to go by that opportunity was now gone.

Natalie tapped her foot gently on the ground as she shot a glare in Stiles’ direction when he got out of his jeep too. “I don’t think there’s very much to explain. How could you let this happen Lydia? You have such a bright future,” she said shaking her head before turning to Stiles, “And you I thought you loved my daughter, you’ve been such a good influence on her an now not only do you ruin her life by saddling her with a baby, you aren’t even with her. I hear you’re in a relationship with some other girl.” She snapped furious that the two of them could let this happen.

Stiles winced, “Ms. Martin…it’s a complicated situation,” and that was the truth. It wasn’t his fault that Lydia didn’t want him. The knowledge hurt more than he cared to admit, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t force Lydia to love him so, he needed to try and move on and that’s what he was doing…Or trying to do.

Lydia sighed and Natalie narrowed her eyes at Stiles, “Complicated? You impregnated my daughter is that correct?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Stiles replied not sure what else to say.

“Then it doesn’t seem that complicated at all. I want you to leave.” She told him pointing to his jeep.

Lydia frowned, “Mom, no we need to sit down and talk about this together…all of us. This involves Stiles too.” She did not want to be alone with her angry mother; her frazzled emotions couldn’t deal with her at the moment.

“No, we absolutely don’t. You and I need to discuss this and go over options and--”

Stiles and Lydia cut her words off and spoke simultaneously.

“I’m keeping the baby.”

“She’s keeping the baby.”

Natalie glanced between the two teenagers and pursed her lips, “Go home Stiles, now. I want to talk to my daughter alone.”

Stiles didn’t know what to do. He shifted on his feet and glanced at Lydia hesitating by her side. He didn’t want to leave her, but if she wanted him to so she could defuse the bomb that was her mother and then he could come back and they could talk rationally, he would. But he didn’t want to leave her if she wanted him there. He wouldn’t disappoint her again today.

Lydia saw Stiles hesitation and as much as she wanted him to stay she knew she needed to talk to her mother alone. She nodded, “I’ll call you later,” she told him quietly.

Stiles held her gaze for a minute before inclining his head and pressing his hand against her back for a minute, “Okay, I’ll be at my house if you need me.” He told her before dropping his hand and walking back to his car hating to leave her alone when things were obviously about to get bad with her mother.

Lydia waited until Stiles started the jeep and backed out of the driveway to turn to her mother arms crossed over her chest. “I know you’re angry, but sending Stiles away doesn’t make the problem disappear mom. I’m having this baby and I’m still going to go to graduate and go to college…it’s going to be more difficult but,” she paused, “I can do this.” She told her even though she wasn’t sure that was true.

Natalie watched her daughter carefully and shook her head. “This is a mistake Lydia. You’re seventeen years old. What are you going to do with a baby? Think of all the opportunities you’ll be giving up. You can go to any college you want sweetheart, you’re so bright. You can travel, see the world, get out of Beacon Hills like I never got the chance to,” she said stepping forward and taking her daughters hands in hers. She squeezed them gently.

“Having a baby would mean giving up all of that. It would mean always sacrificing your wants and needs for a baby that wasn’t planned…being tied to someone that you might not want to be tied to,” she explained quietly. “There’s no reason this one mistake has to ruin the rest of your life. 

By the time her mother was done talking, Lydia had tears in her eyes. She ripped her hands from her mother’s grasp and glared at her, doing her best not to let the tears fall. “Well, I’m glad you can finally admit what a burden I’ve been on you,” she spat as a tear slipped down her cheek. “No this baby wasn’t planned, especially with everything that’s happened over the past few months, but I will love it in spite of that. And there won’t be one day where my child questions whether or not it ruined my life or it’s presence is just an inconvenience.” She yelled her emotions getting the better of her.

Natalie opened her mouth, but Lydia didn’t stop there.

“Stiles and I want this baby, we want to keep it. It’s already loved mom. It’s a part of me…a part of us and I will not get rid of it.” She told her mother, her voice hard, “I will not stand here and let you talk to me about being young and not being responsible. I’ve been parenting myself since before you and dad got a divorce.” She swallowed hard and shifted on her feet still standing in the middle of the driveway. “I haven’t been a kid in a long time,” she’d seen too much, experiences too much…lost too much. “I was hoping with you being home more often and taking a job in town that things between us were getting better, but clearly I can see that was just wishful thinking.” She snapped as she reached up wiped her tears and started to walk around her mother.

Natalia gripped Lydia’s arm gently her chest tightening, “Lydia, honey I didn’t mean that the way it sounded,” she said trying to get her daughter to stay in one place, “Where are you going?” She asked.

Lydia tugged her arm from her mother’s grasp and glared at her. “Out, I don’t want to be here right now.” Honestly there was only one place she wanted to be. She made her way towards her car leaving her mother standing in the driveway watching her go.

______

“It’s been a while since I’ve been here,” Lydia said softly brushing her hand over the gravestone to get the stray leaves off of the top. When she was finished she took the blanket she held in her free hand and spread it out on the grass beside her best friends’ headstone. She carefully sat down tucking her legs beneath her body as she stared at the words on the headstone. “Sorry about that. A lot’s happened since the last time I came.” She whispered.

A light breeze sailed through the air and Lydia shivered slightly. She had driven around for close to two hours, before making her way to the cemetery. It was getting late and cold, but she needed a breather from everything for a little while. Lydia rested a hand over her stomach. “I’m pregnant.” She told her friend, her hand unconsciously rubbing against her abdomen. “And Stiles is the father…There’s a dead pool list with the names of every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills on it and assassins are coming at us from every angle.” She commented swallowing hard.

“And Stiles…Stiles is with Malia. They’re together, he’s moved on and I’m,” she paused her voice catching in her throat, “I’m drowning,” she murmured, a tear slipping from her cheek and landing on the blanket beneath her. “I miss you so much…I could use my best friend right now. I have no clue what to do or how to handle all of this.” Lydia hesitated, “I’m scared.” She whispered reaching up to wipe the tears from her face.

Lydia didn’t put herself out there often and the only person outside of Stiles that she’d ever really opened up to was Allison. Even though they were only friends for two and a half years, it felt like they’d been friends forever. “Things weren’t supposed to happen this way,” she said as she picked at the grass in front of the grave. “We were supposed to graduate, go away to college do the roommate thing and then get married and have kids…together.” She told the headstone another tear slipping from her eye. “You thought I didn’t know about the plan you and Scott had to help me and Stiles get together so we’d all be together…but I did.” Her bottom lip quivered.

“And I couldn’t admit it then, but a part of me wanted that. I wanted it so bad…I wanted him.” She pressed her lips together, “I still do,” she told her friend a softly, “But it’s too late. He’s moved on and now here I am having this stupid…Blueberry, finally ready for things to be real and he’s with someone else. God I hate myself.” Lydia mumbled through her tears.

Scott stood a few feet behind Lydia, his chest tightening at her words. He glanced over his shoulder at Derek who was standing near the parked cars and nodded signally that he’d found her. He turned back to Lydia and quietly moved forward pausing behind her and gently resting a hand on her shoulder not wanting to startle her, “Lydia.”

Lydia jumped her head whipping around to see who was behind her as she reached up quickly to wipe her tears. She sniffled slightly as she made eye contact with Scott. “Hey…What are you doing here?” She asked softly while turning back towards the headstone.

Scott moved around and sat beside her on the blanket, his eyes drifting towards the headstone. “Looking for you,” he replied simply as he rested his arms over his knees. “You’ve been gone a few hours. We were all worried.” He said.

Lydia glanced at him and arched an eyebrow, “We all?” She asked curiously as she picked at the grass again.

Scott nodded, “Stiles called your mom and she said you took off so he called and you didn’t answer. Then he called his dad and Derek and me and we’ve been out looking for a while. I should have checked here first,” he admitted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Lydia leaned into Scott and shook her head, “No.” She replied softly, “My mom freaked out, not that I blame her. And there’s so much going on…I just wish Allison was here to talk to about everything. I feel so,” she paused sighing, “I feel so alone.” She admitted.

Scott’s heart clenched at her words and he hugged her tighter to the side of his body. “I miss her too,” he told her, “But Lydia you’re not alone. I might not be Allison, but I’m always around if you need to talk. And Derek’s around too. But most importantly Stiles is here and from what I can tell he’s not going anywhere.”

Lydia nodded, “I know. But having a girlfriend is different. There are things I can tell her, things I can’t tell anyone else, especially not Stiles.” She said quietly. “I’m feeling so many things right now, so many emotions. It’s hard for me to keep a straight head when I’m sad and confused, upset, scared…” Her voice trailed off and her stomach growled.

Scott cocked his head to the side. “I know. I know this is hard and I coming here helps and it’s what you need, than that’s okay. But Lydia…you shouldn’t be disappearing without telling us where you’re going or even better letting one of us tag along. There are people out there who want to kill us, and you’re carrying some precious cargo there,” he teased lightly trying to lighten the mood.

Lydia sent him half a smile. “I know, you’re right I shouldn’t have come out here alone,” she sighed, “I’ve got a target on my back and I’m basically just making it easier for them to kill me.” She shook her head. “I’m already pretty much sucking at this mom thing.” She glanced down at her stomach, “Good thing your Uncle Scott cares about us huh Blueberry?” She asked rubbing her stomach gently.

Scott’s expression softened, “I do,” he replied, “Which is why we’re going to go with Derek and grab some dinner before we make sure you get home okay,” he told her matter-of-factly as he stood in one fluid movement and held his hand out to her.

Lydia glanced at his hand and took it letting him pull her up. She reached down and grabbed the blanket before glancing at Scott. “Thanks for finding me.” She said softly.

Scott smiled, “Anytime,” he hesitated for a minute debating whether or not he wanted to comment on what he’d heard earlier, “And about Stiles…it’s okay you know,” he watched her closely, “to care about him.” Scott held up a hand when she opened her mouth, “At least tonight, right here don’t lie to me. Stiles isn’t anywhere near here and I’m not as blind as people think I am.”

Lydia studied his face for a minute before nodding. “I do.” She said simply as she turned and started heading for the path. “But it doesn’t matter…and I’m okay with that.” It was a lie, she wasn’t okay with it, but she needed to start getting okay with it. “Now, the Blueberry and I are hungry,” she commented while linking her free arm through Scott’s, “I think you mentioned something about dinner?” She asked with a small smile.

Scott laughed softly, “I did.” He responded as he tugged her gently down the path his mind turning her words over in his head. He was pretty sure it did matter that she cared and one way or another he was going to get his friends to see what was right in front of them because after all the bad shit they’d been through over the past six months, they deserved to be happy.


End file.
